Returning Home
by Captive of Thought
Summary: Olivia's journey to regain her memories and find her way back to Peter. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Returning Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe or any of its characters. I just play with them.

Rating: M for future smuttiness

Notes: This is my very first fan fiction I've written by myself so reviews are much appreciated. It's unbetaed so I claim responsibility for all the mistakes.

We start with Peter's dream in the beginning of season 4, but I've changed it a bit.

* * *

><p>"You know what this is, don't you?"<p>

"The perfect day."

Olivia leaned forward to press her lips against Peter's, her left hand coming up to stroke the side of his face. God, he was perfect. When she was with him this emptiness she'd felt her whole life was gone. She didn't know what in the universes she had done to deserve him, but she was damn glad she'd done it.

But all these beautiful feelings she was having, these beautiful moments shared with this perfect man on this perfect day, faded abruptly. The sun was becoming brighter, much, _much _brighter. Olivia was completely blinded. It was as if the blazing giant was falling from the heavens, intent on consuming her. She felt inexplicably hot, sweat pouring off her body…

Olivia Dunham bolted upright in her bed, drenched in a cold sweat and shaking all over. What was happening to her? How could this man, this _stranger_, just waltz into her dreams and make her feel as if she had known him, _loved_ him, for years? She had to know.

Olivia glanced at the clock. 3:14 a.m. She reached for her pajama pants and started to pull them on when her brain snapped back to reality. She couldn't go knocking on Peter Bishop's door at 3 o'clock in the morning, now could she? Despite how he seemed to feel about her, she wasn't his Olivia. And having his boss show up at his house in the middle of the night surely wasn't something Bishop would appreciate.

"Oh, the hell with it," she muttered under her breath. Olivia grabbed her keys and ran out the door before she had the chance to change her mind.

When she arrived at the house she quickly rapped on the door.

"What am I even doing here?" she said aloud. The words came out as soft clouds in the cold night air. Boston was unforgiving in November and she was standing outside in the dead of night in nothing but sweat pants and her old Northwestern t-shirt.

"What are you evening going to say to him? Hi, I know it's 3:30 in the morning but I -" She stopped suddenly as the door opened. Peter, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, his hair mussed from sleep, gave her a quizzical look.

"Olivia? What…what's wrong?" His tone quickly changed from confused to concerned. He could no doubt see the dark circles under her eyes, despite the fact that she couldn't look at him.

"I - I'm sorry to wake you I just…" She searched for the right words but they were nowhere to be found. Peter gently touched her arm.

"Come inside. You must be freezing."

"A bit," she lied. She couldn't even feel her toes anymore.

Peter directed her to the couch. "Sit down here. I'll be right back."

He returned a few moments later with a steaming cup and a big blanket. Peter handed Olivia the cup and pulled the blanket around her.

"It's green tea. Decaf, don't worry." He offered her a lopsided smile and her stomach fluttered. She gave him a smile in return as he sat next to her.

"Olivia," Peter said softly. He hooked a finger under her chin and tilted her head up so he could look into her eyes.

"Please, tell me what's wrong."

"I – I feel," she started and then tried again. "You know how I said you were coming into my dreams before you showed up in the lake?" Peter nodded. "Well, it - it hasn't stopped. I see you, us, in this way and I feel like…" She hesitated, anger bubbling up inside her. "It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter how I feel. How dare you! How dare you invade my dreams? What makes you think you have the right? You don't even know me! You barge into my dreams and make me fall in lo-"

They were both silent for too many heartbeats. And then Olivia did something even she didn't see coming. She kissed him. Hard. Drinking him in like her life depended on it.

At first Peter was still, adjusting to her impulsive attack on his lips, but it only took a moment for him to react. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her flush against him, her up on her knees now. Her tongue was insistent, begging for entrance and he opened lips eagerly to let her in. A small moan escaped him as the tip of her tongue touched his. He'd dreamt of her for so long; of holding her again, waking up in bed next to her. It almost didn't seem real.

But as quick as it had started, it stopped. Olivia's mouth had stilled. And then she went limp in his arms. His heart skipped a beat.

"Olivia? Olivia no, come on. Open your eyes. Open your eyes!"

He laid her back on the couch and made sure she was still breathing. The second he saw she was Olivia started to seize violently.

"Oh God, no. No no no no no." Peter grabbed the phone and called 911. As soon as he hung up he went back and held her head as still as he could.

"Please Olivia," he whispered, a tear silently running down his cheek. "Please don't leave me again."


	2. Chapter 2

Peter rode with Olivia in the ambulance. She'd stopped seizing but was still unconscious. The paramedics were putting in an IV an oxygen mask when Peter heard the heart monitor beeping frantically.

"Her pulse is racing. Get that beta blocker ready."

Peter's heart seemed to drop into his stomach. It felt like it stopped completely when he heard that one long stream of sound.

"She's flat lining! Defib, now!"

They tried several times to shock her heart back into beating again. It wasn't working.

"Alright guys, that's enough. I'm calling it. Time of death: 5:13 a.m."

Peter couldn't believe it. As soon as Olivia had kissed him he knew she was his Olivia. He'd finally gotten her back. She may not have remembered the last 3 years but she'd remembered her feelings for him, felt them again.

And now he'd lost her. Forever.

Peter was letting the tears fall freely down his face when Olivia's body suddenly lurched forward and she drew in a huge breath. The heart monitor was singing a steady rhythm.

"Olivia!"

"Peter," she gasped. "I remember."

"Oh Peter, Peter I'm so sorry."

Peter almost laughed. She'd just cheated death for what, the third time? And yet she was apologizing to him.

"What on earth for?"

"I didn't know you, Peter. I'd forgotten everything; everything we've been through, everything you've meant to me. How could I forget _this_?" Olivia squeezed Peter's hand. He hadn't released his hold on hers since they got in the ambulance.

"It wasn't your fault, Olivia. The timeline was reset. You couldn't have remembered someone who never existed."

Before Olivia could respond the ambulance personnel, temporarily dumbstruck from all that had just transpired, returned to emergency mode.

"We've got to get her inside. She needs a CT and MRI immediately."

"Of course. Hey," Peter put a reassuring hand on Olivia's still pale cheek and she turned into him. "I'll be waiting for you."

"You better," she smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

A big thank you to all my readers! I can't believe the great response this has been getting. I'm overwhelmed and completely heart warmed.

I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter (or any to come) and apologize for typos and shifting points of view. That's kind of my style. I don't like to stick to one perspective for too long.

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my dear friend Chelsea who is a constant source of strength and inspiration in my life.

* * *

><p>Olivia opened her eyes to unfamiliar surroundings. There was a window to her left, a view of the concrete jungle just visible between the curtains, and four sickly yellow walls. Was that supposed to be cheery? It looked more like jaundice than sunshine. Olivia sighed. Why did she always seem to end up in hospitals?<p>

There was a small closet by the bed with her pajamas neatly folded on a shelf and a clean suit hanging. She briefly considered pulling out her IV, throwing on her clothes and getting the hell out of there when she heard a gentle knocking on the door.

"Come in." Olivia's voice sounded foreign to her; groggy, like being awoken from a deep sleep.

Peter walked in holding a small teddy bear. "So, I really don't know what says 'welcome back from the dead,' but I thought a bear was as good a choice as any. Plus he's pretty damn cute, don't you think?" He smiled. How she loved that smile.

"He's adorable," she said, taking it from him. "Thank you."

"How are you feeling?"

"Sort of like I just woke up from the longest Cortexiphan trip of my life."

Peter laughed. "That's probably appropriate. But physically, I mean…are you okay?"

"Mm hmm," she nodded. "All the scans came back normal. They say I'll just feel like I have the world's worst hangover for a few days."

Peter sat down on the bed. He twirled a few strands of Olivia's hair between his fingers before gently tucking them behind her ear. "I was so worried about you," he said quietly. Were those tears in his eyes?

"Peter…" Olivia sat up and placed a soft kiss on his lips. She felt an incredible warmth spread throughout her entire body. Something about kissing him again, being able to remember every moment they'd spent together, every moment she'd loved him, felt like returning home.

"I love you," she whispered.

Peter held her close until he could find his voice. "I love you. With everything that I am."


	4. Chapter 4

This is my first attempt at smut. It's probably ridiculously comical and not sexy so I don't know if I will continue with it or move on. Reviews are much appreciated but please, be gentle...

* * *

><p>"You really don't have to stay with me, you know," Olivia said as she led Peter into her apartment. "No brain damage, cleared for duty…<em>and<em> living on my own…" She raised her eyebrow. He was in overprotective mode. And it was pretty damn adorable.

"I realize I should be used to you coming back from the dead by now, but humor me." He looked at her for confirmation and she nodded. "I assume the 'cleared for duty' comment means you'll be back at work tomorrow." It was more a statement than a question. He knew her. She never took leave, even when her life depended on it. It was one of the things that made her so much who she was. It was one of the things he loved about her, her selflessness. It was beautifully, terrifyingly, Olivia Dunham.

"Actually, Broyles suggested I take the rest of the week for myself." She took off her jacket and threw it over the wingback chair in the living room. It felt indescribably normal to be home with him. "I accepted."

She could see the spark of surprise in Peter's eyes and a small giggle escaped her. She felt so light, so carefree. Yes, her job was all consuming. But was that how it had started, or was that how she had made it? Maybe things didn't have to be so complicated. This gorgeous man was standing in front of her, loving her, and she wanted nothing more than to give her heart to him. That was the state of things. And for once, that was simple.

Olivia walked over to the door where Peter was still standing and grabbed his hand. "I don't know what happened today. All I know is that this," she brought his hand up and placed it on her chest, "will always belong to you."

Peter looked deep into her eyes and smiled. When he leaned in she draped her arms over his shoulders and closed her eyes. Just the soft touch of his lips on hers sent a surge through her stomach. She pulled him closer and opened her mouth, sighing at the feel of his body aligning with hers.

Their tongues met in a slow dance that soon heated up. Olivia had her hands in Peter's hair, taking in every inch of his mouth, feeling the heat settle between her legs. Her head was swimming in everything that was Peter Bishop.

Peter took that opportunity to spin them around and push her up against the door. He pulled his lips away from hers and began trailing open mouthed kisses down her neck. When he bit down on the skin just under her earlobe she gasped and dug her nails into his shoulder. She didn't want to rush but dear _God_ she needed him, absolutely ached for him.

Olivia opened her eyes to find the buttons on Peter's shirt. Her hands were shaking with anticipation but she made quick work and slid the shirt down Peter's arms and onto the floor. He started working on her shirt as soon as his arms were free. After he popped the third button, Olivia's black bra peeked through her shirt and Peter stopped. She almost laughed at how hungrily he looked at her. But when he cupped her breasts in both hands and ran his thumbs along her satin covered nipples, her smile faded and a moan escaped the back of her throat. She tilted her head back and rested it against the door.

"Peter, please," she panted. "Take it off."

Peter finished the last few buttons on her shirt, unclasped her bra, and slid both down her arms remarkably quickly. His hands were back on her instantly, kneading and caressing the soft flesh. Olivia wrapped a leg around his hips and arched into him. Through both their pants she could feel him impossibly hard against her. He lifted her up and pulled her other leg around him, pushing her harder into the door and grinding into her.

"Oh, God Peter," she breathed. She was about to lose herself to him. "Peter, wait. Stop. If you don't slow down I'm going to come right here." He let her down with a wicked grin. She laughed. "Oh don't look at me like that. Come on."

Olivia grabbed Peter's hand and pulled him to her bedroom. She pushed him down on the bed before turning around and pulling the French doors closed.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, here we are. The final chapter. All smutty as requested. =) I have no frame of reference on the straight people sex...so I have no idea if this is even realistic or not...Reviews are much appreciated!

Thank you all for sticking with me! I've had a lot of fun with this story. Stay tuned for my next fic... It's all about Olivia/Altliv lovin!

* * *

><p>Olivia turned around, still grasping the door handles behind her back. She suddenly felt bashful, half naked under Peter's gaze. She kept her eyes on the floor between his feet and nervously tucked some stray hair behind her ear. A low chuckle came from the bed. Olivia looked up, startled.<p>

"Aw, are you gonna get shy on me now?" he laughed and held his arms out to her. "Come here."

She walked slowly to him and settled into his embrace.

"Olivia Dunham," he said, looking straight into her eyes. "You are the most beautiful creature any universe will ever see."

She was still smiling as she kissed him. Softly at first, savoring the feel of his lips on hers, but when he slipped his tongue into her mouth, all those feelings came flooding back. Peter was running his hands up and down her sides, across her back, touching every bit of exposed skin. He laid back and pulled her down on top of him, rolling them over so she was flat on her back and he pressed against her side.

Olivia tried to stifle a moan but it escaped her lips as Peter's tongue danced around her ear.

"It's okay to be loud, ya know," he smirked as he slid a hand between her dress pants and her underwear. "I want to hear you. I want to know if this…" he put firm pressure between her legs "feels good."

He was rewarded with a breathy "ooh…"

Olivia's mind was reeling. She was completely unraveling under Peter's hands. She managed to pull her mouth away from his long enough to tug at her pants and mutter an "off, off." He laughed as he quickly unclasped them and slid them down her legs. He was about to crawl on top of her when she stopped him.

"Uh-uh," she said. "Yours too." Peter just laughed as he shucked out of his jeans and laid back over her. He settled his weight between her legs, propping himself up on one elbow as he peered down into her gorgeous green eyes, suddenly serious.

"I love you."

"I love _you_," she whispered.

Olivia hooked her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a heated kiss. His right hand went up into her hair, then he slowly brought it down to rake his fingernails over her left breast, causing her to gasp into his mouth and arc into him. He rolled his hips into her as he kissed his way down her neck and pulled a nipple into his mouth.

"Yes…" she hissed and raked her fingers through his hair.

After giving equal attention to both breasts, Peter kissed a trail down to her panties, dipping his tongue into her navel before quickly slipping them off and shedding his boxers. In an instant they were back together, plump lips crashing against each other. Peter removed his right hand from where it was grasping Olivia's hip to slide two fingers through her wet folds, his thumb barely grazing her clit.

"Oh, Peter…" she breathed. She let out an uninhibited moan when he pushed inside of her, curling his fingers up and pumping slowly. He could already feel her start to tense around him.

"Oh god. Peter, Peter..." She was chanting his name like a mantra, ready to come undone when he quickly pulled his fingers away and pushed himself completely inside of her.

Olivia swore she saw stars, all her senses on overload. And yet she couldn't get enough of him. She wrapped her legs around him to pull him closer, raising her hips to meet him each time he pushed into her. She could feel herself surrendering to him, coming closer with every thrust. When he sucked her pulse point into his mouth she came crashing down around him, clinging to his shoulders, a silent scream painted on her face. He came immediately after, panting into the crook of her neck.

They collapsed in a heap together, a tangle of arms and legs, sweaty and breathless. Peter reached up and brushed away some of the damp hair clinging to Olivia's face. She smiled serenely up at him. There were no words needed. Everything they felt, all the love they held for each other, was right there in their eyes.


End file.
